Immortality
by MeronHime
Summary: Ten gods are banished from Olympus, to earth. Even though they still have their immoratlity, they dont know what exactly awaits them on earth. Will they fall in love?, At least they help demigods to kill monsters! I m trying to complete this story, It would mean a lot if you READ this.
1. Asteria: In the stars

I`ve watched mortals from afar, seen their fights, seen them love, seen their births and even their deaths. Yet I have never experinced anything myself, I am completely alone in the sky, for eternity. At least that`s what I thought...


	2. Eos: Crash Landing

Eos: Crash Landing

I landed on thed road, my whole aching. I sensed nine figures looking down at me.

"She`s immortal, the least can feel is extreme pain" said a calm, bored voice but another voice interviened.

"Still, the poor thing needs some ambrosia" a hand stroked my hair and place a block of what I assume ambrosia and place it in my mouth, I chewed and swallowed it. The taste was unfamilliar yet good, I slowly opened my eyes as the pain subsided. I saw these _people, _they were all stunningly beautiful. Which is not suprising as they are gods. " Are you..okay?" said the one with the kind voice, he had the most beautiful, blue eyes and gold hair, I blushed as he smiled at me. his smile heating up the room, " I am Helios, old sun god". I bowed my head and introduced myself as Eos, goddess of dawn, I noticed my voice was high and I sung the words, instead of speaking them.

The gods introduced themselves as Asteria (star), Hesperus(evening star), Phosphorus (morning star), Pheobe (moon), Hypos (sleep), Nyx(night), Notus (wind) and Theia ( sight and bright sky). I felt a little intimidated by Theia as she appeared so confident, jealous of Astria, she already had two guys in love with her and irritatated by Pheobe, at the way she was staring at Helios. They were all wearing mortal clothes, we were in New York, America. Theia handed me some clothes, looking at the greek dress i was wearing. We walked to a diner, where I slipped into the toilet and changed. I looked in the mirror afterwards and saw I was wearing a silk shirt and blue jeans. I walked back to our table, where a few memebers were having a heated conversation.


	3. Nyx: staying together?

Nyx: Sticking Together?

Phosphorus, the stupid ass is really getting on my nerves, he thinks we should seperate! Ive explained the importance of staying together as he just wants to seduce Asteria. In the end I won as nobody knew what to do for the night, Me and Hypos had it covered though, since I am goddess of the night all I had to do was use my godly powers to make two tents, one for the males and another for the females.

The night went quickly as all of us were tired from our fall and when we awoke the sun was shinning, Helios' featres went dark for a second as he muttered "damn that Apollo", i wasnt the only one to notice it seems, as Eos slipped her hand into his. Hmm something had happened last night, not like they were the only ones. Me and Hypos had a really...interesting conversation last night through dreams, it was kinda like a date.

Theia started to speak, everyone went quiet.

"I am the goddess of sight, I`ve seen we should go to Half-blood hill, home of the heros of Olympus otherwise known as the demigods. We shall do as Zeus asked of us, help them".

We will travel at the next sunrise.


	4. Pheobe: Demigods

Pheobe: Demigods

It didnt take us long to get there, all the way there but the one that bothered me was Helios and Eos, they made the perfect couple and it was obvious they are madly in love. It`s just like what are me? Phosphorus wont give me a second glance, even though I`m his soul mate..

Anyway we reached Half-blood hill, where a dragon was guarding the golden fleece, strawberry fields and a big house in which we entered. A centuar greeted us,

"Welcome I am Chiron, what can I do for you?" he looked at us, probably wondering how old we are. We all look around !8, a blessing Zeus no doubt put on us. "I am Theia, goddess of sight" he looked stunned "but we are not expecting the gods for..." Theia closed her eyes sadly and replied "I am afraid zeus had banished us" Chiron looked confused. " My lady, what for?" she looked sad and confused "nothing, all zeus said was we were no longer useful and that he would sent us to earth, where we would help the demigods".

That is why I am now in my cabin! Im suprised i didnt know they installed one, probably something to do with the titan war...

Im eating at the saytrs they are cute, funny creatures and much better company than the others. theia is talking to the athena cabin, Asteria was with the aphrodite (where I was tempted to join her), Nyx was with ares, discussing battle techniques and Eos was staring dreamily into Helios' eyes.

**Authors note**

_**Hello beautiful people! please review and tell me what you think.**_

_**More will be on the way.**_


	5. Theia: Monsters

Theia: monsters

Chiron ushered me into the rec. room,

"This is where the head of the cabins meet to discuss quests and other matters, they usually meet every week but..." I sate at him

"What?" he sighs " a few camp members went on an important quest and well, things don't seem to be going well". I nod my heat, in understanding "its Gaia, isn't it?"

He didn't answer, that was told me enough, he changes the subject "we have other problems, monsters are planning to attack camp again" wait again?" I enquire. " Yes, they keep finding ways in" he answered calmly. I wanted to scream this is infuriating why is he so calm? But I kept myself calm and composed. "As you are immortal, would you consider fighting with us?" I agreed, it was my duty to.

" We will fight tomorrow, be ready" his words of caution shook me as strange but I ushered the thought away. I walked to the Athena cabin, to discuss battle strategy with my new friends…

I was one of the firsts, to appear at the battleground. Monsters surrounded camp, every sinister moment I was tempted to run…All the others were there, nervous but ready to defend camp, maybe this could work.


	6. Asteria: Godly powers

Asteria: Magic

I was trembling in fear, these monsters were so horrific. Especially to me, a star goddess who hasn't been to earth for centuries. I would have completely broken down, had he not been there, next to me.

As the battle commenced, heroes were slashing monsters, fighting with all their strength but the monsters just kept coming back. That's when I noticed something quite strange, my fingers were glowing. I wasn't the only one as the nine others had the same thing happening. I didn't even know how this happened, it was controlled by me. I pointed at a monster and it turned to gas. Nyx was on the warpath, all the monsters she pointed at went up in black smoke, whereas Helios' just disintegrated. Theia made the sky too bright, blinding the monsters and Phoebes was the best of all, she raised her hand in the air and the sky darkened as the moon came out but it disappeared causing an eclipse, also causing the monsters to disintegrate.

Eos stood their stunned, her hands were glowing but nothing had happened.

"I just don't understand!" she said as she backed away from us "what's wrong with me?"

She wouldn't talk to anybody, it seemed like she'd just disappeared. We were all starting to get worried.

"Let me speak to her" said Helios, his friendly face now deadly serious.

He went to look for and eventually found her in Hera`s cabin muttering something about Hera taking her home, escaping this horrible place.

"She kept muttering 'no hope' over and over again in Greek " spoke Helios in a sober voice, any happiness he had was gone. Anything they might have achieved was now never going to happen. We all fell asleep saddened that night. I was discovering newer quirks or my powers everyday, for example I could make a ball of light appear in my hand. I could feel everyone else getting stronger as well, except poor Eos….


	7. Eos: Love

Eos: Love

As I was sobbing, my heart was aching. I wondered why this mattered to me so much but the answer wasn't in my grasp. It was like I lost something truly precious.

I've been staying in the Hera cabin, as it was empty. I needed space to grieve, and even though I'm not sure what for; the wound was still keep. Helios had tried to 'help me' but there was nothing he could do, this is personal. He gets sadder everytime it doesn't work, I don't bother to ask why. I'm still lost but I feel more hopeful. For the first night ever I dream, "Hi, feeling better?" a beautiful blonde woman says to me, her voice oozing sympathy. "Aphrodite, to the point as always!" I smiled as I addressed my old friend. " I'm quite hurt you didn't sit with my cabin but you were sitting with somebody special so you are forgiven" She winks, making me blush. "I just don't understand him, he wont leave me, to my sorrow and everytime he fails he gets more depressed?" she laughs " "that's the thing about love, you cant control it. I`d love to discuss this all day but I have a feeling Zeus might find out". My dream then ended and I woke up.

It was morning, around 8 or 9. Why was it still dark? Yet something inside me told me I could do this, I glanced at my hands and saw a blinding, white light coming out of them. It slowly spread to the rest of my body and I was covered in a white glow….


	8. Nyx: Darkness

Nyx: Darkness

What's going on? Night not turning into day, fine with me. Hypos looked at me as if to say ' what do we do?'I gave him a shrug in return. A bright light suddenly flashes in the horizon and as it got closer it got brighter, we began to see more clearly. The light was coming from …Eos, her eyes suddenly opened and were the exact colour of the sunrise. As we looked mesmerised we were filled with hope and joy, making us stronger, ready for the new day. "Phoebe, you just got upstaged" said Notus, who had been silent to everyone but Theia. Phoebe didn't seem to care, she was gassing at Eos with complete contentment.

As night approached again, something inside me stirred, darkness. That nights on all my dreams were chaotic, no more dream dates with Hypos just nightmares that would scare the pants off even Zeus. Every night the same voice would speak to me, 'join us,we know you Nyx, we know your darkness', It was then I knew I was the goddess of darkness.  
Hypos looked at me  
"Nyx, you need some sleep" he said soothingly, making me want to sleep but the horrible nightmares brought me back to reality.  
"I cant okay, now leave me alone and get on with your fucking business" I snapped, he took a step away from me surprised. In a flash he was gone. I stepped back into the Artemis cabin, glad it was abandoned and ran to the nearest bunk, flung myself on the best and started sobbing.


	9. Pheobe: Circle

Pheobe: Cycle

Some thing is fatally wrong with Nyx, she won't talk much and she has a haunted look in her eyes like she's seen too much. She spends most of her time walking around, looking but not seeing. I'm not the only one worried about her, Hypos has dark circles underneath his eyes and a longing look plastered on his face whenever she walks past. He tells me that she's been having bad dreams and that he's been trying to break through but they're really strong. This just makes my longing for love worse, I know what everyone thinks of me; how pathetic I am, longing for love and latching on to the nearest guy but it isn't like that, well maybe it is but people do crazy things for love. Why wont this circle of loneliness end?

Phosphorus approaches me looking nervous, now Asteria and Hesperus are definitely together and he's faded into the background, regaining confidence. Phosphorus tried to make a move on Asteria, who quickly showed no interest just amusement and Hesperus got annoyed and lets just say he defended Asteria`s honour.  
"Hi Pheobe, I was wondering if you could meet me in the woods at 7?" he whispered to me. I sigh and nod, wandering what he wanted; probably the best way to win Asteria`s heart.

I walk into the woods, its quite dark and for a minute I'm scared but I remember the moon and quickly use my hand to create moon light, I'm now a glowing lantern but at least I can properly see my surroundings. Before I can react I'm pushed onto a tree and kissed, the shock is too much and my lips go 'finally' as they respond. I come back to my senses, open my eyes and push phosphorus away. He looks surprised "what?" I glare at him  
"I'm nobody's second best" and storm off. "Pheobbbeesssss, don't be like that" he shouts, sounding desperate. " I don't know what I was thinking with Asteria!" but I'm furious, as I enter the Artemis cabin where Nyx is sitting muttering, she snaps out of it as she sees me  
"Pheobe what's wrong?"


	10. Theia: Forever

Theia: Forever

Everyone's gone insane, Pheobe`s pissed off and wont leave the Artemis cabin, Nyx who has gone crazy is actually with her, calming her down and getting her own sanity back. Hypos spends most of the time sleeping now, Phosphorus is staying ion the Apollo cabin, not looking anyone in the eye. I would wander what's going on but I have more time with Notus, who's surprisingly charming and good company, he is the only other sane god around. Eos and Asteria probably talk to each other about clothes and whatever else, or gaze into the eyes of their boyfriends. They smile when they see Notus and me, I always shake my head but he laughs good-naturedly.

In the evening, Notus and me go for a walk in the woods, finding a patch of clear sky we sit down and gaze at the stars, shining, glittering up in the sky. Slowly I begin to drift into unconsciousness, Notus looks at me and smiles "Beautiful, haughty Theia" he whispers "why would you feel anything for me?" I nearly gasp, I have to bite my lip. He lifts me into his arms and takes me to a wooden hut in the woods "my cabin"…. When I wake up I find my self in a huge bed with sheets as light as air. I get up and find Notus cooking "acostai, the greatest food on Olympus" I laugh and eat it. "Notus, what do you think about forever?" he looked at me strangely "why?" "Do you think we will be here forever?" I look at of the window so he can't see my nervous face. "I know who I want to spend forever with". "Who" I whisper "you"…


	11. Asteria: Mortal

Asteria: Mortal

_I've been immortal for a very long time, in fact I was the last god to live with a mortal. Sadly he died and I returned to the stars with a broken heart, spending eternity thinking about him, trying to distract myself with mortal affairs. Never would I have thought I would find love again as the scar in my heart, hasn't fully healed._

"Take me away to someplace else, cause I don't want to see you with anybody else. Maybe I'm selfish I don't know, I hardly know you but I don't want to let you go." he sings underneath his breath. "This is not deja vu, I've never met somebody like you…" I add. People give us the 'crazy idiots' look but we ignore it and enjoy each other's company.

Theia and Notus walk in; Theia looks sheepish, while Notus looks vibrant. I glance across the six-person table and see Eos, sitting net to Helios. I catch her eye and we both giggle, poor Theia she s been caught in the act. So much for her being above coupling up, it's a good thing really because they balance each other out, Theia is less mature and Notus is less distant. Don't go and think me shallow, I don't think having a boyfriend is everything, it's just a nice bonus and why act so miserable and boring all the time, it just punishes others. You should see my dreams, now that's deep, and wide.  
"I wonder what it would be like being mortal?" Hesperus says out of the blue, we all look at him but he just shrugs.  
"Uhhhggg, I would hate it!" Theia replies "There's so many limitations" as Theia says something Notus takes it upon himself to mutter  
"I wouldn't really want to me" he gets a happy look from her.  
" I guess it would be okay?" Helios speaks out  
"Well **I** think it would be romantic" Eos, gives Helios a look as she says this  
"It would" I add meekly  
"Must be less trouble" a voice tiredly answers, we turn around to see Hypos standing near our table. "How are you doing?" I ask him, he shakes his head, "I've given up!" he buries his face, "she's not coming back". We all glance at each other, I see Eos and she nods at me. We get up, "where are you going?" Theia asks us "Artemis cabin" Eos says her voice steely clear, showing she will not change her mind. We walk out and make our way to the cabin, I knock on the door.  
"Who is it?" Pheobe shouts  
"Eos and Asteria!" Nyx says from inside. Pheobe opens the door and we step inside "I'm sorry to bother you but we were worried about you" I say, using my most persuasive tone. Nyx snorts "define 'we'?" "Hypos" Eos pipes up, Nyx is silent. She suddenly gets up to leave I need to tell him…to ask him to forgive.." a mad panic flows through her eyes. "Nyx, It's all right, there's no hurry" Pheobe says using a soothing tone, Nyx takes a deep breath. "Your right, as always Pheobes" she still waves goodbye to find him and walks out the door. "Pheobe, are you okay?" she tells us all about what happened in the woods. I gasp, "Well that explains why he's been hiding away" Eos explained "he must care about you"….  
Pheobe shakes her head "he was always obsessed with Asteria!" I try to think about how I should say this but instead blurt out "He only looked at me when you were around! And when I went to ask him why he trying so hard to win my attention, he replied that the way he could get you to look at him was when he was irritating me" I look at Pheobe, her eyes wide in shock "I have to talk to him! to she runs out of the room….


	12. Eos: Peace

Eos: Peace

After all that was sorted out, it was Asteria and I, alone in the cabin. She looked at me as if to say 'what do we do now?' so I just shrugged. We walked out of the cabin to the Aphrodite girls, they were always much more interesting to talk to than the 'wise' Athena's or the violent Aries. For once Everything was quiet, peaceful and..Calm. I wonder how Nyx and Pheobe got on? I make my way back to the woods, where a stream ran, I love that little stream. Then I feel strong, warm arms holding me close "Helios" I whisper as he laughs and moves his head to the side, his face looking at me. Slowly we move out of this position and face each other, our lips meet. A gentle kiss is the result…

**A.n: Sorry for another really short chapter, I promise the next one will be much longer as it is Nyx, I wonder what will happen with her and Hypos. Please review if you like this!**


	13. Nyx: Sanity

Nyx: Sanity

The urgency was still clear in my mind, I had to find him, tell him I was back, I owed him that much. I quickly arrived to his cabin, gasping for air as I ran. After my sanity was regained, my temper was easier to control, 'the big picture' was easier to capture. The cabin was open, so I just walked in; I'm not completely boring!  
The biggest surprise was the cabin was empty. Its pastel blue walls now looked bigger than ever, as they were empty. Only a large, overfilled backpack and a bunk remained, Hypos was sleeping in the bunk, on the top. He started to mutter but I couldn't catch what he was saying as he was taking so quickly. He slowly jumped out of the bunk and started to walk towards me, his eyes suddenly opening.  
"Perfect" his breath was heavy and he sounded faint, " thanks to you, the shadows on my wall don't sleep, in fact I've given up. All because of your wavy black hair and I don't give a damn attitude..." he still looked like he was in a daze. "You're only illusion yet you seem so real!" he had a glassy expression as he made this remark. I nearly shuddered he was so creepy, finally I managed to speak  
"It is me. Hypos, I'm back.." I said in my most soothing tone, he seemed to snap pout of it for a second but then depression regained its hold on him. "Please." I begged, salty tears falling from my sleep ridden eyes, splashing down my cheeks. He sighed and went to go back to sleep, I quickly grabbed his arm.  
It was such a rush, I didn't know what had come over me. I pulled him to me and touched his cheek, pulling him in for an intense embrace, a kiss. He puled back and stared at me.  
All I wanted to do was scream and shake him HARD, his face portrayed no emotion whatsoever. Slowly I backed away, until I reached the door where I ran out. Where I let out a scream, not of terror, frustration. That's when I noticed; people were curled up in little balls, one was shuddering so hard they were crying. I didn't need this now. My fists curled in to balls and I stormed out of camp.

That night I slept on a hill, near to camp but not in it, I'm still not ready to ho back. Everytime I close my eyes, his face comes into my mind. His cold, harsh, emotionless face, he is worse than dead. On the top of my hill there's a burrow, a stream and a few trees I can take cover in. I opened my bag, which I packed for emergencies and I definitely count this as one. I wonder if people are thinking about me, wondering where the cynical girl with wavy blue-black hair has gone, Probably not.

Inside camp the weather was always perfect, here there's angry, grey clouds, threatening to rain. At this point I don't care, I'm so thirsty, I open my bottle so when it rains I will have water. I sit so my face is resting on my knee, my arms tightly around them. I stay like this for hours, just staring at nature, thinking. The rain starts to pour down and I use my magic to create a shelter, a small cottage, about the size of a hut. I quickly run in, taking my bag with me and set up for the night. I set up my bed and sat by the warm fireplace.


	14. Pheobe: Lost?

Pheobe: YOU IDIOT/Where's Nyx?  
"YOU IDIOT!" I scream as I hit him with my balled fists, not very hard. He looks at me confused  
"Pheobe, I really am sorry, I had no idea you would react like that and about Asteria…it was just a ploy for your attention. Like you'd actually be impressed by it!" he laughs bitterly, the sound is strangely yet..alluring…Oh lord. "Asteria told me everything, why didn't you just tell me?" he rolls his eyes and mutters something I would probably find offending. "I would have if you hadn't kept looking at Helios and giggling "I don't giggle!" I said irritated. He raised his eyebrows "don't you…" I began to walk off, clearly this was a mistake. He grabs my arm, flipping me round so I'm face to face with him. I begin to speak "what are you…." As he holds my waist and lets his lips touch mine, my lips respond and I fling my arms around his neck…

"Phoebe! Finally…have you seen Nyx?" Hypos rushed in looking hurried "No..why, what happened?" his expression worried. "She came to visit me and…I was kind of…depressed." That threw me off guard "Oh…I see, I wonder where she went?" he started to turn away "wait! Let me help". "NO" his face shocked, he quickly regained his calm composure "I mean..I`m perfectly fine thank you" he ran off. I collapsed onto one of the walls, next to the window and stared out into the raining land. Nyx couldn't be gone! She was my only true companion, friend even.  
Phosphorus showed up, and eased his arm around my shoulders. It was warm, as I was too cold to shrug it off, it stayed. "What's wrong?" he whispered to me, gently "Nyx" my voice was no more than a soar whisper. He left and returned with a glass of water, it tasted briefly of strawberries and for that I was grateful.  
I looked at Phos and he nodded., we pulled on raincoats and stepped into the peaceful woods and what lies beyond. Nothing but grass and grey clouds, I swear we searched for what felt like hours but nothing was there. "She really has gone.." I say heartbroken, wiping the rain and tears off my face. "Come on, let`s go inside and have a warm drink." Phosphorus what would I do without you?


	15. Theia: What?

Theia

So Nyx is lost? What happened, where is she?  
No-one knows. I hope she comes back soon, we wont be able to return without her.  
Everyones stopped looking, hoping. Except Hypos, he`s trying to be as happy as possible in case Nyx does come back. Hmmmm I wonder what happened?  
Nyx please come back soon..


	16. Asteria:Intensity

Asteria: Intensity

As our powers increased, so did its hold on us. With our powers occupying us, Nyx was a faint memory.  
The powers were light and dark, useful for good and evil.  
As fallen goddess of the stars I produce stars, flaming balls of gas. It might sound funny but it can hurt if it's thrown at you… Maybe even kill.  
The intensity of our powers are growing vicious. But there's nothing we can do, their overpowering our will power, possessing us.  
Hesperus has similar abilities, not as powerful as mine.  
Pheobe is the moon, enough said. She can create a lot of disastrous events.  
Phosphorus glows, his powers are just plain evil.  
Hypos can send anyone to sleep with one look or flick of his finger.  
Helios can turn anyone to ash...  
Eos, she only accesses the powers of good. She is terrified of our corrupted abilities, our newly corrupted souls. She has escaped our evils, by running away. Gone into hiding, this just made Helios worse…


	17. Eos: Light

Eos: Light

Their powers have turned them dark, there's nothing I can do to save them. I need to save myself right now, I'm seeking solace in a hill.  
I've just reached the top, I'm taking a break. I've seen the strangest thing, a little cottage..  
It looks abandoned. Ivy and cobwebs surround the outside, I brush them out my way and enter my safe haven.

I feel something pointed at my throat, a knife.  
"Beware were you intrude" a voice hissed in the darkness, I can't survive any more of this. I let out a huge sob,  
"I'm sorry, I have no-one else to go"  
"Eos?" is that Nyx? Her voice has gone softer. "What's happened? I`ll get some water, you look incredibly tired" It felt so nice to be in decent company. She returns with two glasses. "Now tell me everything" I take a deep breath "The others…their powers have…gone dark." She stares at me, "Dark?" "Evil..hurting people..other stuff.." She looks at me with tear brimming eyes, for all the time I've known Nyx, She's never cried. We sit there for hours, just sitting in silence..

"We have to go back!" Nyx gets up and starts to pack her bag. I don't move, she hasn't seen them.  
The second she does, she will run…..  
Just as I did. Yet this doesn't stop her, she drags me down the hill. Which is has a magic border sealed around it, making it impossible to find..


	18. Nyx: Ready?

Nyx: Ready

This is my fault; I'm the goddess of darkness. I could have fixed this, I don't know how but I could have…

"Nyx, please don't make me go back…" Eos begs, frustration leaking out her voice.  
"We have to. We can cure them I know it. It will all be clear soon." Trying my best to console her, miserably failing by the look she gives me.

The hill is much bigger than I remember and takes longer to reach the end. Ass we do a yellow light surround us.  
"You have been allowed access to the magic garden or Edan" A beautiful maiden appears out of the light, wearing a Greek toga.  
"Does she mean Eden?" Eos whispers to me, giggling. Typical.  
"No Eos of dawn, Edan is a residence for gods. Much like Eden, it is concealed from rest of the world. Why do you wish to leave?" He question surprised me, it sounded like she really wanted us to stay.  
" We have other duties to attend to" short, simple.  
"If you leave it is almost impossible to find again!" the maiden warned us, her eyes full of sorrow.  
"They always go…." her words enveloping us like a breeze.  
Then we were at camp half blood. "Ready?" Eos' expression was hard, lacking all of the emotion it usually conveys.  
"Yes"

**Hi, sorry for all the short chapters.**  
**I`ve been working on other stories and havent had much time.**


	19. Pheobe: Immortal essence

Phoebe: Immortal essence

Part 1: My darker side  
The good in me is still inside, still there. Just locked away, kept prisoner by my evil. The corruption swarming my body.  
The destruction, easy. Almost natural. With Phos, causing chaos. Nothing feels better… By targeting the campers, driving them out.  
We now have run of the camp, killing satyrs and their precious naiads. We become stronger everyday, less human. It's incredible.  
"Ready to destroy more!" Phos' eyes glowed a sinister gold,  
"N…No." I stared at him, his eyes full of evil and greed. What is this that I'm feeling? Revulsion and remorse?  
"Phoebe? " Phosphorus looked concerned, for a second.  
"I'm fine, I just felt a twitch..." It's more than that. My good is rebelling, it's biding its time… This is dangerous, I can stop them from doing evil. If this is happening to me, It's affecting them as well…

Part 2: The return  
"Who has dared to interrupt us?" I say, my voice is suddenly sharp and demanding.  
I guess that's being evil for you.  
As the intruders stepped out of the shadows, we identified then as Nyx and Eos. I felt a pang of guilt, Nyx was my friend and I`d forgotten about her.  
"Nyx!" Hypos flung himself around Nyx, looking like his usual self. Helios on the other hand looked frozen and wouldn't even look at Eos. Nyx quickly slipped out of his grip and joined Eos, who cowered behind her. She was obviously scared; terror radiated off her.  
"What happened to you guys?" Nyx demanded looking so angry even Phos backed away. All my emotions came flooding back, I slid onto the ground, pouring out all the emotions that I`d unknowingly held back. There was a lot. I wasn't the only one, in fact only Nyx and Eos were standing up looking unsure. I could hear Nyx and Eos faintly talking. "What should we do?" Nyx asked, quickly fumbling around for supplies. Eos was just standing there, looking away. "Let them get it out, I feel we have a visitor." Nyx gasped, "Eos … your eyes…" A white light, so pure, untainted overtook the whole area.  
It was so blinding, I was unable to see anything…but remember Eos`remark and….

Part 3: The final test  
The bright light faded away and in its place was a woman with lightbrown hair neatly pinned up and in a shimmering gown. Her smile was kind but her grey eyes were cold.  
"Congratulations immortals, you`ve passed the test!" we all stared at her as if she was crazy, in my opinion she was.  
"Please explain" Theia was using her calm voice, meaning she was extremely frustrated.  
"Why, it`s simple of course! The gods brought you to earth to test your faith and your loyalty. You passed and now can return" she said this with such certainty, it was obvious that it`s the truth and it made sense..sort of.  
"Why us?" I asked, the question seemed to burst out my mouth. She looked at me with sympathy  
"Your all ancient gods, powerful beings. We didnt know if you`d betray us" She sighed, knowing we still didn`t understand. "We removed your immortal essence, which means your true identity and memories. Otherwise you wouldn`t be able to come to earth.." she looked pleased, then she raised her right hand and lifted her palm to the sky. Lightning flashed down from the sky but..it wasn`t really lightning, it had gold and silver sparks but was neither.  
It hit us in a flash, knocking me to the ground. The pain was nearly unbearable, my whole body burning up.  
I could only hear a faint laugh, a flash and then.. everything...went... black.

"Phoebe! Phoebe PHOEBE, WAKE UP!" Phos was calling me, but I couldn`t wake up. I was lost in dreams, memories.  
_Waiting, waiting, bored but content, happy to be needed. Centuries passed and I would visit the land, when I felt I was required. That was until..I was REPLACED._  
_She was newer, brighter. I was useless and lost. There was no-where to go, no-one wanted me.  
_There`s bitterness in my voice, "this isnt me!"  
_Isn`t it?_ a voice replied, similar to mine but wiser and..harsher  
"No" I replied "why..would you say that?" the voice laughed, it was hollow"  
_Oh Phoebe, kept in the dark. I am you. The real you._  
My immortal essence  
_Yes, we have murged. you and I are one. You have my wisdom and I have your strength._  
The voice`s appeared to me, she looked like me..but..her eyes were colder and she had a silver glow surrounding her.  
Still..she was me.  
_Welcome home Phoebe._

_Phoebe, Phoebe, bright and golden crowned, our golden girl, our saviours hand._  
_Brightly, brightly does she shine, old as night and lovely as day._  
_She was said to be a moon goddess..._

**Hi, hope you enjoyed the three parts.  
Tell me what u think, I`d really like to know what you think!**


	20. Theia: Identity

Theia: Returning home  
So this is my true identity…

_Mother of the Sun, Theia of many names, for your sake men honor gold as more powerful than anything else; and through the value you bestow on them, o queen, ships contending on the sea and yoked teams of horses in swift-whirling contests become marvels._

"I think we should re-introduce ourselves" Hypnos says after what feels like hours, of sitting in silence. "I`ll start, Hypnos twin of Thanatos god of death. ..Son of Nyx" he said quietly, Nyx was looking away embarrassed. Wow this is starting to get messed up, that`s gods for you.  
"Phoebe. Titan of bright intellect and prophecy, mother of Asteria" her appearance had changed, like all of us. She had a glow surrounding her and her eyes burned with knowledge.  
"Eos, wife of Asteraeus. Daughter of Theia and Hyperion and sister of Helios, Mother of Eosphorus " she gracefully sat down, when Helios stood up.  
"Guardian of oaths and consort of perse, clymene" Hesperus and Phospherus both stood up together, looking exactly like twins.  
"Eosphorus, star" then, laughing they left.  
"Asteria, daughter of Pheobe and mother of Hecate.." she said in a timid voice, unsure of how we might react. It was my turn  
"Theia, wife of Hyperion and mother of Helios, Selene, Eos" That was the creepiest thing I`ve ever done, everyone`s eyes were on me.  
"Nyx, mother of Hypos and wife of Erubus" She said in a bored voice, before walking out.  
Then I noticed, Notus wasn`t here. "Wheres Notus?" I asked Eos, she shrugged. "He probably left already" oh.

Maybe it would be best if we all left, but we`d all grown so close…  
Still, I`d get to see Hyperion and Thanatos..  
I just can`t believe Hypnos is my son.

**Hey, I`m probably gonna do an epilogue and then this is it. :'( I know. Still it gives me more time for other stories!**  
**Thanx for reading.**


	21. Epilogue

Epilogue

_Hera looked at Zeus, a smile playing on her lips. _  
_"It will become chaos, they will remain loyal enough. Do not confused them with such a twisted trick." Zeus looked at the orb she was weilding in her palm, he sighed in degeat.  
"Alright, you`ve won...I`ll get blamed if this blows up in my face, nobody like mass distruction" There was a but coming, there always was with him.  
"But, if they do betray us. It`ll be on your head Hera, your already planning some risky events" She laughed "My dear, I always know what I`m doing"  
She flicked her fingers and the orb disappeared. Zeus reluctulantly tore apart a large scroll, a plan of certain events.  
"You have your wish Hera, it never happened." She stared at him coldly, the fool. "Don`t be rididculous husband, I didn`t wish for anything to happen. You were always the lucky one, the only one that didn`t get devoured by our brute of a father". With that she swiftly exists the building, leaving Zeus to contemplate her words._

**Hello lovely readers**  
**Sorry it`s taken me ages to update. I got an account on wattpad! Now I can post my original works, so I`ve been pretty busy on here.**  
**Sorry for the ending I know it`s not amazing, it`s pretty lame but i couldn`t think of anything better...Bad excuse I know!**  
**Maybe hear from you soon? **


End file.
